Courage
by hatsumiyo momichi
Summary: A GamTav Valentines Day oneshot. Your name is Gamzee Makara and you are just a little boy. You re just a little boy who doesn t see anything wrong in asking another boy to be your Valentine. Extremely Fluffy in Gamzee s POV


You tightened your grip over the small cardboard card in your lap, hurting your small hands a bit from the pressure. But you did not notice from how nervous you felt. You most likely did not give a shit either. You saw the teacher walk around the classroom, and heard her go on and on about Valentines day and about how wonderful it was. How fun a tradition it was for her classes each year to make cards and hand them out to their Valentine. How girls were allowed today to bring cookies if they wanted to give them to the boys. You blushed and sunk in your chair a little, regretting having made those slightly burned but tasty heart-shaped cookies that were safely tucked inside your backpack. You weren´t a girl. You were a boy, and a very young one too. But you didn´t bother taking the gender issue very seriously yesterday night when your brother helped you bake the cookies. Now you were though. You saw the teacher approaching you distractedly, and you were quick to hide the card in your lap. She saw your quick movement and suspiciously crouched over you to ask you what that was about.

-Is something wrong with your card?- She asked with her soft, sweet voice and you shook your head no. She then put her hand out in front of you, as if she wanted to see it. Was she crazy or something?

-No!- You squeaked a bit embarrassed, putting it between your legs in case she wanted to fight you for it. She seemed to understand you didn´t want to show it to her, so she smiled at you and left. You sighed relieved. The boy that was sharing desks with you stared at your face for a while, probably wondering if you were okay. But you ignored him, trying to pretend to be really interested in looking at your best friend a few desks from you, who was too absorbed drawing something with a gray crayon. You felt the boy sigh and look away, and you closed your eyes nervously. You weren´t prepared for what you knew was coming, but you had no choice. The clock was ticking.

-alright girls, you can hand out your cookies if you like.- She announced happily, giving you a few more minute to prepare for your attack. You saw your friend Terezi run around and give all her friends cookies, including you and the boy next to you. You looked at your backpack, were the cookies were still inside the plastic container in which you put them. You felt your eyes itching a little, thinking that they would go to waste after all. You knew better than to take them out and start giving them to your friends along with the girls. You knew the teacher would laugh and probably ask you if you were a girl or something. You knew that because that´s what she did last week when you came to school using your mother´s lipstick. You hoped everyone had forgotten about that by now. So you just held on to your card, eyeing the brown cookie Terezi had left on your desk. -Are you guys ready?- She then spoke up again, clapping her hands in excitement. Most of the little girls giggled in expectation, unconsciously staring at their soon to be Valentines, while they boys pretended to be interested in the carpet. Not you though. You were too busy starting to regret your decision. You bet it wouldn´t make a difference if you did or did not hand out your card. But then again… You really wanted to see that person´s reaction. –Okay class, hand out your cards!- She started the innocent activity, watching amused as the children started to run around, cards in their hands, giggling and laughing at the pictures they had drawn, and blushing adorably. But you sat there. You sat there, and watched the boy beside you stand up and walk towards the first desk, were a blonde little girl was at, joking around with her friends. You saw him give her the card. You felt as your hands suddenly didn´t feel like your hands, and they lost their grip over the card you had in them. This was silly. You weren´t a girl. No matter how many times your mother and the teacher told you so. You just didn´t seem to recognize the difference in time like to avoid doing "girl things". You were stupid. You felt your small face get hot, but you tried not to cry. That would probably add up to the list of girl things you shouldn´t be doing. You noticed everyone was done with their exchange. You noticed now they were allowed to eat some cake the teacher had brought with her and drink some soda, enjoying the rest of the class. You continued to sit there.

-Gamzee?- You heard the small voice next to you, and you jumped in surprise. It was the little boy that sat next to you who had come back to check on you. He looked really worried. –Are you… uh… okay?- He asked then, sitting beside you closely, examining your face to see if you were crying. You weren´t yet, but the fact that he of all people were asking you how you were doing was about to make that happen.

-I…- You murmur, deciding to not look at his baby face, looking down to your lap. Where your card was still in your hands.

-You didn´t give out your card.- He observes. You shake your head. –Do you… maybe want me to… do it for you?- He asks, probably thinking that you were too shy to do it yourself. Funny. You always thought he was the shy one. But now that you looked over at your classmate Vriska, you could see the pretty red card he had made her in her hands.

-No…- Even he was able to do it. You could do it too. Right? He seemed to frown, not understanding what was wrong in his little head. You gulped. He it goes.

-W-will you be my Valentine?- You blurt out quietly, your voice cracking a little bit, the pink and purple card in your fingers ready for him to take it already. He doesn´t say anything, and you can feel him look at you. You start to feel your face getting bright red.

-M-me?- He asks surprised, slowly taking the card from your hands. You know he won´t make fun of you, because he´s your friend, and he´s sweet, and nice, and everything you ever wanted and will ever want, even if you are too small to know it yet. You still feel nervous and scared butterflies inside your tummy though. -…Sure.- He says with a smile you can even hear on his lips, and you look at him to actually see the toothy, embarrassed grin on his cute face. You feel your heart stop for a second and the butterflies go even crazier before disappearing, and you smile back happily. He then takes his time to read the card, checking it out and making little amused sounds at how great of an artist you were for manual projects. It even had his name written as neatly as you could manage in big brown letters: Tavros. One of the letters was backwards, but he couldn´t care less.

-I also made you cookies.- You tell him excitedly, grabbing your backpack from the floor to open the zipper and take out your contraband. He seems excited to see that apparently they were all for him. You open up the little plastic box, letting him choose which ever heart-shaped delicacy he wanted before taking one yourself and closing the lid, placing the box on his lap.

-Thank you!- He exclaims, putting the whole thing in his mouth, and you were able to tell he actually liked your cookies more than the ones Terezi had handed to you. You thought you heard your best friend running towards your desk.

-Hey! I want cookies too!- Your friend Karkat yells next to your ear, and you see Tavros hold on to the box strongly, frowning slightly.

-They´re mine.-

-Give them, you poop!- He eventually gives in and gives your best friend a couple of them, to then hide the container inside his backpack before another hungry friend harassed him for some. You had no idea if that meant he was your boyfriend now, and you truly didn´t even know what that was exactly anyways, but you felt glad you had made those things only for him, and that he had liked them. It was the best Valentines day you had ever had.

* * *

I´d like to thank all of you GamTav readers for the support I have been receiving on my previous Fanfics. Thank you so much, it means a lot to me.

Have a wonderful Valentines Day!

-Hatsu 3


End file.
